


Question Thee

by cher



Category: Elenium/Tamuli Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: Caves, Curses, Gen, Skeletons, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/pseuds/cher
Summary: Bevier notices a woman, and is suspicious.





	Question Thee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akatonbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/gifts).



Sir Bevier followed the woman from the marketplace, because she was alone and she seemed strange, as well as beautiful. She was walking in an odd direction for a woman who seemed to be bringing her basket of smallgoods back to her home, and he had a little time before Sir Sparhawk and the others would expect him back. His conscience would trouble him if he simply let her go. 

There was something about the set of her exceptionally lovely face that reminded him of the wicked women they'd encountered, who worshiped the foul Elder God Azash. He certainly didn't want to go around lopping the heads off of unsuspecting women on a suspicion, however, no matter what his instincts said. So he followed her, to discover whether she was wicked, misguided, controlled, or if perhaps he was simply seeing shadows where none existed. 

She led him right out of the town, but she still might be visiting a relative who lived outside of city limits. She led him toward a wooded area, and then disappeared into a cave, and that was more ominous. Loosening his axe in its straps, he crept closer, praying to God for protection from the corruption of the Elder Gods if such was within. He knew better than most how hideously that rot could spread to others, and it was an abomination.  

Looking inside the cave, he saw human bones jumbled by the entrance. A skull leered at the sky, and Bevier grimly drew his axe. 

"Hello?" he called. "I am a Knight of the Church. Please come out where I can see you."

The woman appeared immediately, wide-eyed and pale. "A Knight of the Church? Oh, thank God. Please, can you help my father?"

"I would be glad to offer what assistance I may. What is wrong with your father?"

The woman twisted her hands together. "A month ago, he began to behave very strangely. Talking to no one, laughing at nothing, refusing his food. I had to bring him out here because the neighbors tried to have him taken away. Please, I fear he has been influenced by something foul. Can you help?"

Bevier looked at the woman carefully. Now he was closer to her, she seemed merely frightened, and strained as if she had been desperately worried for some time. He saw no signs of personal neglect or foul magic. Perhaps it was as she said. He prayed he was not influenced himself, having had cause to distrust himself when faced with a beautiful woman in the past. "Please, take me to your father."

The man, manacled in the cave, trailed a long chain and was in a pitiable state of self-neglect, although the woman had clearly tried to take care of him. He seemed happy, speaking to nothing at all. He had the unfocused look of one who had encountered a minor servant of Azash. 

Bevier nodded to the woman. "Lady, I have seen this affliction in others, and I tell you honestly that it can be healed. Please, accompany me to my friends, for a Lady who travels with my party will wish to see you."

The woman's eyes filled with tears, and she grabbed Bevier's hand—the one not occupied with his axe—in gratitude. 

"Thank you, Sir Knight. I will come with you, and if there is anything I may do to help you or your order in the future I would be glad to do it, if only my poor father is healed." 

Bevier led her back to their accommodations, confident that he had been put in the right place to render aid to this worthy woman, and reproaching himself for his suspicion. He also hoped, without much conviction, that Sir Kalten would not say anything too outrageous in the hearing of the lady. 


End file.
